Home Office Dispatch 9
FOR EYES ONLY From the Office of the Home Secretary: To the Imperial Office. To the Office of the Chief of Staff To the Office of the Imperial Chancellor. To the Office of the Director of the ISSB. Operation Deluge, Phase I Given the current scenario of popular unrest and widespread civil disobedience in the state of Verzoonium; the state of utter ruin in which the Rule of Law has fallen within said state; the incapacity of the State Chancellor to tackle the situation adequately and his unlawful self-proclamation as Federal Representative; the blatant terrorist attacks on supply depots which cost the lives of Falleen soldiers; the unruly State government which has recently installed itself in power after a coup d'etat, the Home Office, alongside the Justice Secretary and the Chief of Staff, have find it fit to, after consulting with His Imperial Majesty and the Imperial Chancellor, commence the first phase of a massive combined operation (nickname "Overture") to restore the order in Verzoonium. Therefore, arrest warrants have alreayd been issued to the State Chancellor and all government officials affiliated with the VF who were present at the session when members of the Imperial Party were expelled by a violent mob of insurgents. Since the Verzarian Front not only supported such obnoxious show of fascism on Falleen soil (applauding the expulsion of the Imperial Party in a most anti-democratic manner), but also continued with the session, it is the belief of the Home Office that they have not only betrayed the democratic principles established in the Imperial Constitution, but also become the culprits of a coup d'etat. In regards to the State Chancellor, John Charles Villiers, his self-proclaiming as Federal Representative was a betrayal of the Imperial Crown. Furthermore, his support to civil disobedience and failure to communicate the Imperial Government of the attempts which cost the lifes of Falleen soldiers can only be interpreted as a demonstration of his incapacity to remain in office. As to the enforcement of these warrants and the re-establishment of the rule of law, the Home Secretary has already been personally informed by the Chief of Staff that the 9th Army is currently being mobilized and will shall be promptly deployed in Verzoonium as soon as possible. Albeit the Home Office believes that there still might be elements loyal to the Imperial Government within the State Police, it would be unwise to incite them to act against the rebellious elements which have installed themselves in power in the State government and its institutions. To do so would only further escalate the state of mayhem in Verzoonium and perhaps even cost the lifes of loyal, law-abiding officers and citizens. Thus, for the aforementioned reasons, the Army is, as of now, the most reliable and commendable force to carry on the task. In order to indentify the elements in the State government which truly have a connection with last day's events and attacks, the Home Office would like to recommend the Imperial Secret Services Bureau to dispatch a taskforce to Verzoonium. Only with an underground, safe and vast network of information will the Imperial Government be able to act effectively in the region. Besides assessing securely how much compromised the institutions in Verzoonium are, it is also of paramount importance for the Imperial Government to hunt down the rebel cells, namely the VLA, currently acting withing the state. To identify, hunt and neutralize them before they may cause any more harm is a preeminent priority. Just as in Operation Ozymandias, the Home Office expects a dutiful and successful cooperation with the ISSB. Yours faithfully, '' ''William Crest, Home Secretary, Deputy Imperial Chancellor Category:The Imperial Constitution